Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
Metro Pictures 1916–1924 Metro Pictures Corp.png Metro Pictures Corporation.png Goldwyn Pictures 1917–1924 Goldwyn_Pictures__1921_0001.jpg|"What Happened to Rosa" (1921) A_goldwyn_picture.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.jpg|First live action version from 1921 Goldwyn_Pictures_TV_1916.jpg|''The Ace of Hearts'' (1921) Image12.jpg|"A Blind Bargain" (1922) still only, because the film is considered lost. GV.png Goldwyn Pictures 1923.jpg|"What Happened to Rosa" (1921, 1923 reissue) Wild-oranges-goldwyn-logo.jpg|''Wild Oranges'' (1924) A_goldwyn_picture1.jpg Image13.jpg|Odd Version Metro-Goldwyn Pictures Metro and Goldwyn Pictures are acquired and merged to "Metro-Goldwyn Pictures" by Marcus Leow. 1924–1925 Metro-goldwyn-lion-logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Pictures Logo.PNG|1925 variant. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Following the merger with Louis B. Mayer Pictures, the company is from this point on named Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer as a wholly-owned subsidiary of Loews Corporation. 1924–1983 (in-credit) mgm2.jpg|MGM end-title logo (1924-early 1980s) mgm3.jpg|MGM end-title logo outline Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.PNG|Hal Roach version. A Christmas Story closing variant 1983.png|''A Christmas Story'' closing (1983) 1924–1925 Slats This lion, Slats (Really named Cairbre), was shown at Gay's Lion Farm. 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg THECIRCLEVARIANT1925.png|''The Circle'' (1925) Image47.jpg|This version may have replaced Jackie BRIEF_GLIMPSE__1___MGM_0001.jpg|"The Unholy Three" (1925) 1925–1956 Jackie BEN-HUR.png|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925) MGM 1934 a.jpg MGM_Logo1.jpg MGM-1924 3.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|MGM supporting the National Recovery Administration. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 a.jpg|1956 version MGM-1924 2.jpg|sepia tone version vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h06m58s249.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Mgm_captainandthekids.jpg|Rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion on the Captain and the Kids cartoon "Petunia Natural Park" (1939) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|another rare colorized version MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg|From the rare colorized version of "David Copperfield" (1935) Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. MGM_1936_SAN_FRANCISCO_TRAILER_t500x379.png|''San Francisco'' (1936) trailer 1928–1932 Telly '(1st Technicolor Lion) 1932–1935 '''Coffee '(2nd Technicolor Lion) File:Mgm happyharmonies.jpg File:B&W_Coffee.png|''Roast-Beef and Movies'' (1934) 1934–1956 'Tanner '(3rd Technicolor Lion) MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1952. This logo in the late 1930s and early 1940s was used for one-shot, Barney Bear, and Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1939-1942) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.png|''National Velvet (1944) 3 Godfathers (1948).png|3 Godfathers (1948) vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 c.jpg|1953 Version GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer Mgmtoon42.jpg|This 1942-1946 logo was used for Barney Bear, Tom and Jerry and Droopy cartoons. Mgmtoon46.jpg|Mid 1940s cartoon logo. (1946-1952) Mgmtoon51.jpg|Early 1950s cartoon logo. (1952-1954) Mgmtoon-tomandjerry.jpg|Mid 1950s cartoon logo. (1954-1955) Mgmtoon50s_ws.jpg|1950s cartoon logo formatted in CinemaScope. (1954-1958) Mgmtoon63.jpg|A rare appearance of Tanner on the '60s Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1963-1967) The Marx Brothers.PNG|The Marx Brothers. 1956–1958 '''George Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation GW208H156.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A MGM_1955.jpg|Alternate unused logo filmed in 70mm, circa 1955. The frame has faded, thus the pink hue. 1957–present Leo 1957–1986 1957-1982, 1985-1986 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|''Some Came Running'' (1958) GW411H226.jpg|''North By Northwest'' (1959) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|''The Last Voyage'' (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h58m32s19.png Mgmtoon60s.jpg|Cartoon version from 1961-1962 on Gene Dietch's Tom and Jerry cartoons 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. Advance to the Rear (1964).png|Advance to the Rear (1964) GW331H253.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' opening (1967) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h13m35s244.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' closing (1967) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png GW348H254.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) TWS.PNG|''Wise Guys'' (1986) 1982-1985 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg Image3.jpg|''Rocky III'' closing (1982) MGMUARarelogo.jpg|Rare Print Logo from the Endangered Species trailer (1982). vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy (1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) A Christmas Story closing variant (1983).png|''A Christmas Story'' closing (1983) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m50s57.png|''Cat's Eye'' (1985) Mordecai character.png|''To Live and Die in LA'' closing (1985) Image5.jpg|''Rocky IV'' closing (1985) 1984–2001 1984 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg MGM-UA_Lamb_Chop.png|''Lamb Chop'' (1984) 2010 (1984).png|''2010'' (1984) Diamond Jubilee.PNG 1986–2001 MGM Logo.jpg MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg MGM1986.jpg|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-27-08h43m30s223.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' closing variant (1989) mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1994 70th Anniversary.jpg|1994 variation GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) MGM 1986.JPG|1995-2001 vlcsnap-2012-12-20-19h40m21s99.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' trailer variant (US,1995) vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US, 1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) Mgm2004.jpg GW387H273.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' trailer variant (1996) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h27m05s115.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|''Fame'' (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) MGM_1996.jpg|1996 variation vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) MGM 1998.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1998-2005 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1999 75th Anniversary.jpg|1999 variation vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h59m43s255.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989, 2001 reissue) 1987-1990 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) 2001–2008 mgmwithurl.JPG Fargo (1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geromino'' (1962, 2001 reissue) The Little Girl Lives Down The Lane .png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h42m09s15.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h53m55s161.png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985, 2002 reissue) MGM-TCHCC.PNG|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' trailer variant (2002) RDOEzKXGSRpQQUeLa0uewg19386.jpg|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' trailer variant (2002) MGM - The Crocodile Hunter TV Spot (2002).JPEG|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' trailer variant (2002, A) Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-22h02m00s248.png|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) MGM - Jackie strikes back logo (2014).png|''Die Another Day'' (2002) Trailer vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h22m33s26.png|''Good Boy!'' trailer variant (2003) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) MGM 2005.png|''Me And You And Everyone We Know'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) MGM.png|''The Pink Panther'' (2006) casinoroyale2.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m19s54.png|''Premonition'' (2007) Lars And The Real Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) mgm logo _2001__0001.jpg|''Igor'' (2008) 2008–2012 2008-2011 mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version with byline (2008-2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|''Valkrie'' trailer variant (US, 2008) with 20th Century Fox and United Artists Mgm 2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) Screenshot (145).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. 2011–2012 MGM_2011.jpg MGM 2011 logo.png MGM 2011 logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h12m41s232.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' trailer variant (2011) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h11m07s59.png|''21 Jump Street'' trailer variant (2012) 21js1.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-20h04m41s41.png|''Hope Springs'' trailer variant (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h04m35s73.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' trailer variant (2013) 2012–present mgm2012.JPG Skyfall (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer variant (2012) with Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h16m13s15.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) MGM 2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation 2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h05m53s142.png|''Carrie'' trailer variant (2013) with Screen Gems Carrie (2013).png|''Carrie'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' trailer variant (2013) with Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h47m19s24.png|''Robocop'' trailer variant (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-03h58m13s240.png|''RoboCop'' trailer variant (2014) with Columbia Pictures emjiem.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h47m29s82.png|''22 Jump Street'' trailer variant (2014) hercules.PNG|''Hercules'' trailer variant (2014) If istay.PNG|''If I Stay'' trailer varant (2014) with Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema 1966–1982 vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) MGM logo used in the movie "2001 A Space Odyssey".jpg|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) Print logo variantions (Full color & 2D) 1986-present 1986-2011 vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h30m10s196.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' closing variant (1996) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h59m03s221.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' closing variant (2003) vlcsnap-2012-02-29-22h11m55s107.png|''Good Boy!'' closing variant (2003) 2011-present MGM 2012Logo.jpg MGM The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo Trailer.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' trailer variant (2011) MGM 21 Jump Street trailer.png|''21 Jump Street'' trailer variant (2012) MGM Hope Springs Trailer.png|''Hope Springs'' trailer variant (2012) MGM Hope Springs Trailer A.png|''Hope Springs'' trailer variant (2012, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h40m06s46.png|''Hope Springs'' trailer variant (2012) with Columbia Pictures and Mandate Pictures MGM Skyfall trailer.png|''Skyfall'' trailer variant (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-04h38m58s130.png|''Carrie'' trailer variant (2013) with Screen Gems MGM RoboCop Trailer.png|''RoboCop'' trailer variant (2014) 2014 Category:MGM Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:1916 Category:Major film production companies of the United States